Animalement tien
by AkiraDream
Summary: Izuku est en retard pour Yuei, jusque là rien d'étrange mais quand celui s'évanouit en plein cours, tout bascule. Il se réveille à l'infirmerie avec quelque chose en plus qui suscitera l'intérêt d'un certain blond explosif.
1. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier chapitre ( assez court je l'avoue) de Animalement tiens, c'est une KatsuDeku et donc un Yaoi. Si vous n'aimez pas le HxH, ce n'est pas la peine de lire. C'est ma première fiction donc donnez vos avis, tout est bon pour s'améliorer. Bonne lecture ! =)

Après l'entrainement d'hier, Izuku s'était endormi comme une masse. Il était épuisé et c'était pour ça que ce matin qu'il était en retard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard surtout que maintenant il était à Yuei ! Dans sa course, il bouscula même quelqu'un, s'excusant rapidement en tournant la tête ne voyant qu'une masse de cheveux brune. Il repris donc sa course, arrivant à même pas 5 minutes du début des cours devant la classe 1-A. Il salua gaiement les personnes présentes, filant à sa place, derrière Katsuki. Ochako alla vers lui pour le saluer et parler un peu de banalités, rejoins par Iida, le réprimandant de son retard. Aizawa-sensei arriva et le silence se fit allant chacun à leur place. Pendant le cours, le petit vert se sentait nauséeux, fiévreux et tout barbouillé. Cette sensation se prolongea dans le cours d'anglais de Present Mic. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, et quand le cours de Midnight commença, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et il tomba de sa chaise dans un boum sonore. il s'était évanoui et c'était le noir total pour lui à présent.

Quand Izuku ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il se sentait tout étrange. Quelque chose bougeait sur sa tête mais il ne put pas se poser plus de questions que Recovery girl alla vers lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu, mon garçon ?

Izuku se redressa et la regarda.

\- Bien. Enfin je crois. Je n'ai plus la nausée et je ne semble pas avoir de fièvre non plus.

Elle le regardait en demandant:

\- As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas fait attention en tout cas, j'étais plutôt en retard ce matin. il y a un soucis ?

Avoua t-il en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

\- Touche ta tête.

Il le fit. Mais c'était quoi ça ?! Il se leva paniqué pour se regarder dans un miroir.

\- AAAAH !

Cria t-il en panique. Il avait des oreilles de lapin sur la tête et il les trifouillait pour être sûr. il se fit même mal et il lâcha un "aie !", ça ne pouvait pas être réel mais le regard de Recovery girl lui démontra que si. Il avait même une petit queue en pompon en bas du dos.

\- Tout est normal sauf ces appendices. Nous n'en savons pas la cause mais ça ne semble pas être dangereux pour le moment. Je ne peux donc pas t'empêcher d'aller en cours mais comme il est l'heure du déjeuner, je vais te faire manger ici pour éviter le grabuge de la cafétéria.

Le petit vert était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et de la situation.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit alors que la vielle dame lui donnait un plateau rempli de bonne choses. Il se reprit un peu et mangea son plateau, ayant malgré tout faim. Il avait pratique sportive cet après midi mais il ne craignait pas le cours mais plutôt ces camarades ! C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il mit sa tenue de sport à l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait même pas cacher ses oreilles et il avait du trouer son bas pour passer le pompon et ne plus être dans une position désagréable avec ! Il marcha dans les couloirs les moins fréquenté en se faisant discret pour aller sur le terrain. Manquerait plus que d'avoir honte avec ça sur sa tête et son dos ! Il se mit assis dans un coin en attendant les autres et Aizawa sensei. Il avait mis ses mains sur sa tête pour essayer d'aplatir ses horribles oreilles ! Le premier arrivé fut Todoroki, suivit de Iida. Les deux garçons allèrent rapidement vers lui pour voir comment il allait.

\- Midroiya-kun!

S'exclama Iida en marchant vers lui. Izuku releva la tête vers lui, choquant les deux garçon à la vue des deux grandes oreilles vertes sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé Midopriya-kun ?

Demanda Todoroki.

\- Et bien... On ne sait pas. On sait juste que ça n'a pas l'air dangereux pour moi.

Il avait un petit rire gêné. Ochako suivit de toute les filles vinrent vers lui, et on entendit des exclamations de surprise venant du petit groupe féminin. Et la première réaction des jeunes filles furent de les toucher avec des "trop mignon !" Izuku était terriblement rouge et gêné. Il n'entendait même pas les questions bien trop pris dans sa gêne.

\- Les filles, un peu de tenue ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous gêné Midoriya-kun ?

Dit Iida avec ses grands gestes étranges habituels, le sauvant de toutes ces attentions. Les filles s'éloignèrent un peu pour lui laisser un peu de repos. Mais le reste de la classe arriva et Mineta se mit à rire en voyant la tête du vert.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Minata-kun...

\- Mais si ! Tu es trop mignon comme ça ! et puis... Tu as les filles collé à toi, si c'est pas un avantage.

\- Ce n'est pas un av...

\- T'en fait pas mec, ça doit pas forcément resté, non ?

Eijourou essaya de le rassurer, c'était gentil mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Katsuki qui était derrière ajouta:

\- Et même si ça restait, tu seras toujours inutile, stupide nerd. Et puis un lapin ? Ça montre bien que tu es un bon à rien, un faible, Deku.

Il accentuait bien ses méchancetés avec son air arrogant et moqueur, faisant baisser la tête au plus petit alors que Aizawa arrivait.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Deku-kun. Il dit encore des idioties.

Dit Ochako avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit, certes avec moins d'entrain. Le cours débuta par un entrainement d'alter. Ils étaient tous sur le terrain, ils devaient voir leurs améliorations depuis le test du premier jour. Dans l'ensemble tout le monde semblait s'améliorer mais venu le tour du lancé de balle, Izuku voulu activer son alter mais rien ne se passa.

\- Hein ?

\- Il y a un soucis Midoriya ?

Demanda le professeur.

\- Et bien... mon alter ne s'active pas...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je fais comme d'habitude mais rien se fait...

Le professeur sembla réfléchir. Il regardait l'appareil dans sa main donc ça ne venait pas de lui mais de la nouvelle condition de son élève. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? Izuku regarda autour de lui un peu paniqué, et tomba sur le regard de Kacchan, qui lui aussi le fixer. Mais pourquoi Izuku se sentait-il rougir ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, et voici un nouveau chapitre et qui d'ailleurs est posté le 15 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de notre petit Izuku !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir et j'ai pu modifier le premier chapitre pour l'améliorer avec vos remarques.

RaRs:

Soln96: Merci beaucoup et voici justement la suite !

Anonyma: Tu as tout a fait raison. Oui, Izuku est adorable mais alors là on meurt devant tant de mignonnerie ! ( merci, en esperant que ça te plaise pour la suite!)

Baka-sensei: Les lapins c'est trop mignons!

Driope: J'avais pas fait attention à la touche italique, désolé et j'ai corrigé ça. Pareil pour les dialogue puisque j'ai finalement décidé d'en enlever, lais je n'ai pas encore corrigé le fait de les mettre directement après, mais plutôt à la ligne. Je le ferrais un peu plus tard. Tu as tout compris pour le lapin, c'est son costume mais aussi ça a un intérêt pour plus tard. Mais son costume a beaucoup joué !

Katsuki lança un "tsk" habituel avant de se détourner de Deku pour parler, enfin à sa manière, avec Eijirou. Aizawa sensei réfléchit quelques minutes avant de lui dire d'aller voir Recovery girl. Katsuki se moqua encore:

\- Tu es redevenu le petit déchet inutile que tu étais, Deku. Sans alter tu es rien.

\- Arrête Bakugou ! Tu te tourne en ridicule ! Deku-kun est plus compétant que n'importe qui ici même sans son alter !

\- Oh vraiment, tête d'œuf ? Tu es aussi pathétique que lui.

une petite dispute éclatait entre Ochako et Katsuki mais Aizawa sensei intervint.

\- Bakugou accompagne Midoriya voir Recovery girl. Et une dispute et je te vire d'ici.

Le menaça t-il alors que le blond grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Il commença à marcher vers l'infirmerie, Izuku le suivant un peu en arrière. Le blond se retourna brutalement vers lui, faisant sursauter le petit vert.

\- Dépêche toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

Il avait toujours ce ton agressif et le vert se dépêcha d'arriver à sa hauteur, ses oreilles basses. Il n'osait rien dire et un lourd silence s'imposa. Katsuki regardait du coin de l'oeil son cadet qui fixait le sol en marchant. Puis comme pris d'une pulsion il attrapa une des oreilles vertes. Le vert lâcha un cri de surprise alors que le blond lâchait sa prise, un peut honteux. Un autre silence s'imposa alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Recovery girl demanda alors ce qu'il se passait alors que Izuku expliqua qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son alter. La vielle dame fut intrigué. C'était assez mauvais comme conséquence. Le blond se mit assis sur une chaise alors que la femme faisait faire quelques tests simple à Izuku, qui était assis sur un lit.

\- Je suis désolé mon garçon mais ton alter a l'air inactif. Je pense que la personne qui t'a fait ça doit avec son alter, créer des caractéristiques animales mais bloque aussi l'alter de la victime.

Izuku avait un peu l'impression de retourner en arrière quand il était un sans alter. Il ne vit pas Katsuki le fixer, comme prit dans ses pensées ou plutôt des souvenirs.

\- Tu peux retourner en cours, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment Désolé Izuku.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ces oreilles et cette queue vont bien partir à un moment, non ?

Il sourit pour essayer de tenir le change alors que le blond ouvrait déjà la porte pour sortir. Le petit vert le suivit. Ils étaient tpout les deux plonger dans des souvenirs, plutôt mauvais et triste, c'est pour ça que le vert trébucha mais au lit de se faire mal sur le sol. Il sentit des bras qui l'avaient retenu et tiraient contre un torse musclé. Il piqua un fard en voyant qu'il était contre Katsuki. Mais c'était bien de discrètes rougeurs qui prenaient place sur les joues du blond ?!

\- Fais plus attention stupide nerd ! tu sais vraiment rien faire correctement, je dois toujours être derrière ton cul!

\- Désole...

Le blond semblait agacé mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché le vert. Et quand il s'en rendit compte, il le poussa un peu brusquement en reprenant sa route. Izuku sentait son cœur à tout rompre, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?! Son visage était totalement rouge, jusqu'à ses oreilles humaines.

\- Tu te dépêches stupide Deku ?! Cria le blond vers la fin du couloir.

Izuku se mit à courir jusqu'à lui avec un petit sourire. IL regarda l'heure, le cours allait être finit quand ils arriveraient donc autant aller directement aux vestiaires. Son ami d'enfance semblait penser comme lui puisqu'il en prit la direction. Dans le vestiaires, les autres garçons étaient déjà présent. Izuku se mit à coté de Iida pour se changer là où était ces affaires. Katsuki juste à coté de lui. Mineta remarqua la petit queue en pompon et appuya dessus comme sur un klaxon.

\- Aaaah !

Le cri de surprise du vert fit retourner les garçons sur lui. Katsuki se disait que ça devait être sensible tout comme les oreilles, avec son geste de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh ? On dirait que tu es sensible ici Midoriya-kun. Tu devrais faire attention...

Mineta était vraiment flippant en disant ça, le vert déglutit assez mal à l'aise avant que la grappe de raisins aillent se changer. Il fit de même sans sentir le regard de Todoroki et de Katsuki sur lui. Sa condition semblait les intriguer. Il s'entendait mieux avec le bicolore depuis la fin du tournoi sportif mais ce n'était pas le cas avec le blond. Les garçons sortirent du vestiaires en bavardant, Izuku était avec Iida et Todoroki, Katsuki avec Eijriou juste derrière eux. Katsuki surveillait du regard le groupe devant eux, enfin surout ce satané double face qui parlait avec Deku et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Eijirou commença à le taquiner sur ça, le faisant crier comme à son habitude alors qu'ils allaient en classe pour récupérer leurs sacs. Katsuki pensa au fait que ce stupide double face ne pourrait pas coller plus longtemps le vert comme lui et Deku habitait dans le même quartier, à l'opposé de celui de Todoroki. Ochako vint rejoindre le groupe de garçons de la classe, prenant la route du portail, toujours suivit de Katsuki et Eijrou derrière eux. Ils se séparèrent devant le portails, Izuku et Katsuki prenant la même route ensemble. Katsuki regardait du coin de l'œil le vert à côté de lui.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec double face. Tu ne sais pas choisir tes fréquentations. C'est un faible, tout comme toi en fait. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, c'est ce qu'on dit, non ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Kacchan, tu ne connais pas Todoroki-kun...

\- Je l'ai vu sur un terrain, c'est un faible et un lâche! Il ne se donne pas à fond!

Il enrageait en repensant au tournoi.

\- Todoroki-kun n'est pas un faible ou un lâche. C'est un personne très gentille et forte qu'en on le connait.

\- Oh ? tu ne craquerais pas pour lui, bon à rien. Ça ne serait pas étonnant, une pair de lâche ne peut qu'aller ensemble.

\- Todoroki-kun est un ami, Kacchan. Tu le sais très bien.

Bizarrement, Katsuki se sentit soulagé aux paroles du vert.

\- C'est pas lui que j'aime...

\- C'est vrai tu aimes cette agaçante tête d'oeuf!

Oh... Il semblait s'énerver.

\- Ochako-chan est juste une amie aussi Kacchan.

Encore une fois il se sentit soulagé, c'était étrange. Mais il se sentait enrager de savoir que ce stupide Deku avait un faible pour quelqu'un. Et pourquoi s'intéressé t-il à la vie sentimentale de ce pleurnichard ?! Pourquoi voulait-il savoir qui était l'élu du cœur du petit vert ? toutes ces questions se perdirent au croisement où ils devaient se séparer pour rentrer chez eux.

-A demain Kacchan!

-Tsk!

il fit un simple signe de la main dos à Izuku.

Merci d'avoir lu =)


End file.
